All Is Fair In Love And War?(Deidara FanFic)
by TheGhostLilly
Summary: The past and present will collide for the first few chapters, you know establish relationships and what not. Please parden the first two and how poorly written they are. Haven't written for a long time.
1. Together We Stand

**"There are times when I look back and ask myself, what force brought us together? Did that force know? Did it know even after we went our separate ways, that our destines would intertwine?"**

Rina:12

Deidar:13

Katsu:13

"It's you again?" A boy whispered, his voice dripping with distant. The sound made the girl turn around, she looked into the light blue eyes that sent her a silent threat. Next to her stood another boy, with his hands shoved in his pockets he watched the two carefully, though the look on his face gave away he too was not all that thrilled about the company he was keeping.

"And what do you mean by that?" The girl snapped ,long brown hair flipping over her shoulders as she advanced on the much taller boy. She didn't stop till she was nose to nose with him, which required her to be standing on the tips of her toes. They were locked in a stair down, her emerald eyes burning into his blue.

A grin crept across the lips of the boy before he spoke,"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are Rina-chan?"he watched as the cheeks of the small girl turned a bright shade of red, surely out of anger. With a careful hand he pushed the blond hair away from his face before stepping back slowly, she was surly going to lash out at him.

"Enough...Deidara" A cold voice interrupted the girl as she inhaled loudly. Turning her head slowly she watched the boy with the black hair quickly join them. Slipping his arm around her shoulder she found herself drawn to him, "Katsu, just let me rip his throat out.." she pleaded before crossing her arms over her chest. But to her disappointment he just shook his head before pulling her away slowly.

Turning her head slowly Rina watched Deidara through narrowed eyes, its not like she had anything against him really other than the fact he was a show off and beat her down one to many times in class. When his gaze met her one last time she shoved out her pink tongue before turning away with her nose in the air. She could feel Katsus grip on her shoulder lighten up before he eventually let her go, this was their relationship; she would get into trouble and he would get her out of it. "Watch yourself," He muttered softly as he ruffled her hair. "We have work to do...Deidara.!"

At the sound of his name Rina watched the blond narrow his eyes before unzipping the pouch on his left hip, "Which formation?" He didn't seem very enthusiastic, sure all three of them only worked together from time to time in the academy but Katsu had already arranged a few defensive and offensive strategies for them to work with during sparing hour.

Gazing at the cliff side Katsu narrowed his eyes as well as if thinking, "Formation O3!" he yelled grabbing Rina by her shoulders before shoving her out of the way before the ground slip open were they both had once been standing. Quickly regaining her composer the young Genin emptied her weapon pouch onto the ground before forming a hand seal and slamming both her hands over her heart, there was a sickening sound of bones crushing and snapping as her body transformed into that of a large gray wolf. Darting behind Deidara she watched him work slowly , with one hand in the pouch on his hip he began to kneed the clay. "You ready to see true art Rina?" He chuckled softly casting the wolf a almost friendly glace. It was funny how combat could change someone so quickly...


	2. A Cold Dream

**"I wish I could have been stronger.."**

Rina:16

Katsu:17

Deidara:17

Upon waking suddenly a young woman found herself covered in a cold sweat, her long brown hair stuck to the side of her face as she glanced around slowly. "Damn.." she thought turning her face into the soft pillow. She could feel her heart still pounding within her chest, whatever she had dreamed up clearly startled her to an almost unreasonable degree. Dragging her nails into the sheets she inhaled slowly, this wasn't the first time it had happened...It had been like this for over four years, that day still haunted her. Why couldn't she just forget? Let it go, focus on taking revenge for her village.

Slowly a pair of arms found their way around the small waist of the ninja, but she didn't fight it simply closed her eyes. "Rina-chan..." the voice whispered softly pulling her closer till she felt a pair of lips against her left shoulder. Letting out a soft sigh Rina slowly turned herself over to her other side to be greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes, the man looked at her carefully as he pushed his hair away from his face before doing the same to her. "Dreaming again?" He whispered softly as he examined her face seemingly noting her damp skin.

Pushing away from him quickly Rina sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "No," she muttered softly feeling his fingertips run across the bare skin of her back. Hunching over slightly she rested her elbows on her knees, her large emerald eyes narrowed to slits she was thinking long and hard. "Why did this have to happen..." she muttered fingertips that ran over her back slowly slipped to her hip before the arm hooked around her and pulled her back against him.

"It happened because he is crazy..." The man muttered softly as he traced a scar that ran from Rinas shoulder to her elbow on her right side. "Need I justify this fact to you?" His voice was cold, almost to cold. Shaking her head she looked up at him.

"No, Katsu.." Pushing away from him once more she caught the disappointed look in his eyes as she hopped out of the bed and made her way over to the dressed. She could feel his eyes burning into her, then he heard his in her ear. Katsu was silent, one moment he was in the bed the next his chest was pressed against her back. No wonder he was apart of the assassination core, "Ill kill him.." he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "All those scars..." His voice was cold as he touched one that ran over her hips, "He caused them...and for that he has to pay..." Rina didn't dare defend her former comrade, though she knew for a fact he let her off easily. Unlike the rest of the squad he didn't blow her to bits...that counted as something in her book. He also spared Katsu, though he didn't know it he too could have been killed. Though she didn't want personal revenge, she did want to take him down for betraying his home...Deidara was one of the Anbus top priorities...Which made him Rinas and Katsus as well. Though his lack of activity made him more of a side job at this point.

"Enough of this.." She muttered softly tossing him his clothes before getting changed herself. "The mission begins in one hour we don't have time to be taking about what he did to me...We have other things to attend too..." Rina saw a slight eye roll come from but she simply ignored it... "I love you Rina-chan.." he whispered cool before touching her hair.

Shaking her head slowly Rina pulled away "Lets not mix pleasure with business," this response was pretty typical for her, though Katsu seemed to find his way into her home every day since their team mates out lash she had never once confirmed she had any feeling for him. Though him the mind of the dark haired male her consent to a number of endeavors indicated there was something...or he was simply an outlet for stress relief. Either or he was just happy he could keep her safe for the time being..


	3. A Fact Of Life

**"Death is a fact of life, as ninja we need to accept we will take lives of people we don't know. In turn one day we may have our lives stolen as well."**

Rina:13

Deidara:14

Katsu:14

'Squad 4 Stone vs Squad 11 Leaf,' the words appeared on the screen as the door to the room Rina was locked in swung open, her heart raced in her chest as she clutched her bleeding forearm tightly. The Chunnin exams had been rage on for what seemed like years, when in reality it had only been a couple of hours. The first portion was a squad battle, only the top 10 squads would advance which meant in order to stay in the game her squad would need to fight two battles and win. They had won the first one, but upon exiting the arena they were separated. Glancing down the hall she spotted the long blond hair of her team mate "Deidara!" Rina called before darting to his side. Looking up at him she saw the bruise on his left cheek were a Sand ninja had hit him head on.

"Runt," He laughed a little, after working together for nearly a year one could say the two were more so into teasing each other than threatening. Tilting his head to the side slightly he seemed to be looking at her arm, "Keep behind me, un."

"Good call Deidara..." Katsus voice rang through the hall in front of him, he stood leaning against the main door way his arms crossed over his chest. His black shaggy hair fell in a way his eyes were covered in a shadow, he seemed to be calculating a plan already. "With her arm like that, I don't want to do formation O3, or any that would put her against all three at once.." He muttered before looking to Deidara, "If we can each isolate a target we will win, when watching this squad I noticed the female is the only one with a strong defense...You take her. Rina can deal with the heavy set boy, he wont be able to match her speed...So his powerhouse attacks shouldn't be to much use.." A silent agreement swept over the group as they turned to the door, with a loud creek it began to swing open to reveal a almost destroyed arena .

"Watch your footing," Rina swallowed slightly knowing the last battle had been rather deadly, it seemed that the winning squad slaughtered two of the three members of the apposing team the proof still stained the ground in many places...Hopefully they wouldn't need to face them for a while. A hand touched her shoulder lightly before pulling back, looking up she saw Deidara, he was moving her behind him ahead of time. Finding herself next to Katsu she punched her hand lightly , her arm was still bleeding but she was going to be okay.

Together the three stepped into the fight zone , the other squad was already there waiting for them. Standing closest to the proctor was a male with dark brown hair in his hand a sword , behind him a girl with red hair there was a sly smile playing on her face as she played with two small combat fans, and to her left stood a very large boy that could most likely eat Rina if she gave him the chance.'I want the girl...' she thought crossly 'I want to rip that smirk right off her face...'

"BEGIN!"

The command was given and they were the first to move, Katsu was the first of the three as he shot in front a intense blue light formed in his eyes as he went straight for the boy with the sword. "NOW RINA!" Dedara barked as he sprinted forward with her hot on his heels, he was covering her. The sly girl stood her ground as Deidara vered away from her and went straight for the heavy set boy, faking an attack with two kunies he got low enough for Rina to jump off his back in order to get more air.

'Beast claw jutsu!' Rinas nails turned themselves into deadly razor sharp claws as she landed square on the boys shoulders and began to attempt to slash violently at his throat, but as he reached to grab a hold of her she slid down his back leaving long gaping gashes. Back flipping away from him she stole a glace at her teammates. Deidara had pushed the sly girl far away from Katsu and herself , but he seemed to have suffered a blow to his left shoulder most likely from when he went toe to toe with her. Hand to hand wasn't his strong point but he wasn't horrible at it, now that they separated everyone he was going to blow her up...poor girl. When Rina saw Katsu she couldn't help but to grin, surrounding the boy with brown hair was a ring of Kunies and the sword that once been in his hand, one at a time a random Kunie would slash out at the boy before returning to formation. Katsu was playing with the boy! He was going to take him out for sure with his own sword...How cold was that!

Returning her gaze to her own battle Rina watched the boy run twords her his fists charged with chakra...She could tell one hit could knock her into a coma, but the speed he was moving at was almost ridicules.. "You're kidding right?" she snorted softly. Forming a single hand seal with a rather unamused expression on her face the sound of her bones crunching filled the air as she pressed her hands to her chest... Assuming the form of a tiger she darted around the boy, she faked him out a few times seemingly enjoying watching him struggle to keep up with her. "Come on baby!" she growled faking left before darting behind him and launching herself onto his back and sinking her powerful jaws into the soft flesh just below his neck...She wasn't aiming to killing simply scare him into submission...

"KIO!" the shrill shriek of the red head filled the air as she sent a storm of ninja stars at Rinas turned back, a look of horror came over the blonds face as he watched his team mate drop from the large boys back and fling herself between his petrified legs. She had used him as a human shield, looking up into his green eyes she saw a look of dread come over him as if he knew what was to come. Upon impact of the weapons he jolted only being supported by Rinas body, but after a second she felt the dead weight pushing against her and his life escaped his body. Stepping to one side she let the body drop, her eyes shot over to Katsu. There was a grave look on his face as he drove the sword though the back of the boys knee as the word "now" escaped his lips... She watched as that boy fell to the ground screaming in agony...Rina knew it was over...all of them did.

"Well then I suppose we are done here...un" Deidara coughed not bothering with the girl that was now on her knees the full realization of what she done clearly hitting her hard... "Kio..." she whispered crawling to her teammates side "Come on Kio..." tears spilled from her eyes. Deidara shook his head slightly as he quickly moved to Rinas side and shoved her in the direction of the exit... Katsu joined them quickly to wrap an arm around the female and pull her against him. "Good job.." he muttered casting the proctor a side ways glance to confirm that they had won.

"Rina..." Katsus voice broke the silence that fell over the group as they entered the recovery room, "Are you okay" Nodding her head quickly she looked between the two, it was as if they had expected her to break down and cry or something. "Guys...It's life all is fair in the world of ninja," she muttered pushing her hair away from her face before hopping to her feet. Her eyes turned to Deidara for a moment before she pushed past them both and left the room...She could feel both their eyes fallow her but then shoot to each other and the moment she closed the door she heard Katsu...

"Why? Why didn't you protect her?" His voice was dripping with rage, " What if she hadn't thought fast enough?"

Deidaras reply was clean and crisp "She doesn't need protected... yeah" but he paused for just a moment "Unlike you I believe in her ability to look after herself...I also don't baby her.."


End file.
